Some wickable materials when used with certain liquids wick less well than do other materials with the same or other liquids. For example, a certain material will not wick enough to more than barely dampen or leave dry the material at the top of the sheet when it is abstracted, e.g. from a package, even though there may be an appreciable amount of liquid in the container at the bottom thereof.
In some cases, therefore, when the consumer pulls a towelette out of a container, one part of the towelette may be drier than another part, and indeed one part may be quite wet and the other part relatively dry. This is clearly an undesirable situation, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a package containing a longitudinally folded rolled web or folded sheets, etc. of towelette material which thereby overcomes a degree of wickability or lack of wickability which sometimes occurs in certain sheets versus liquid wicking situations. Attention is drawn to our co-pending application, Ser. No. 432,620, filed Jan. 11, 1974, which is a continuation-in-part of certain preceding applications, and which is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,002, dated Apr. 12, 1977.